Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{3}{4} \times 4\dfrac{1}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{23}{4} \times \dfrac{21}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{23 \times 21}{4 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{483}{20}$ $ = 24 \dfrac{3}{20}$